


Permanence

by tesselate



Series: tattoo au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Fanboy Chahak, Idol Leo, M/M, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselate/pseuds/tesselate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon has two tattoos. One is his own and one belongs to the idol, Jung Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE READ] this is a tattoo au in which you are born with a tattoo and when you fall in love with someone their tattoo appears on your body, marking you forever. this was hard to write because i haven't written a proper t rated fic in about five or six years lmao.

Jung Taekwoon had one tattoo. This was a fact that all fans (and celebrity news stations) knew intimately well. One, small, black star on his left ribs. That was part of his appeal, really, was that he was a blank canvas. Jung Taekwoon had never been in love. Every fangirl hung up the near naked poster of him in their rooms, staring at the black and white image, daydreaming about one day seeing their own tattoo etched somewhere on his body for the world to see. 

Cha Hakyeon had two tattoos. This was a fact that only a few knew (and teased him for). One was his own, of course. A series of four triangles on the inside of his right wrist. Pointing up, pointing down, pointing up, pointing down. Black, blank, black, blank. The second was a small, black star on his left shoulder blade. Cha Hakyeon had been in love. Was in love. With Jung Taekwoon. With an idol who would never know his name or face. It was especially hard for Hakyeon, knowing that he would never get the opportunity to meet his favourite idol -- his diploma in dance and barista job at his friend Jaehwan's coffee shop didn't exactly rake in the big bucks so the idea of spending nearly two hundred dollars for a ticket (never mind the travel and lodging expenses) was out of the question.

That didn't stop Hakyeon from dreaming. He was always the first in line at his local CD store to buy a copy of Leo's album, he owned all of the merchandise he could get his hands on. Hakyeon memorized all of the fan-chants, was subscribed to all the SNS necessary to be a number one fan, and streamed all of Leo's events no matter what hour. Hakyeon had loved Leo since he was just a quiet trainee for a small company. Jellyfish had been opened by Taekwoon's uncle -- a former SM Entertainment employee -- to promote his nephew's talents, and Hakyeon happened to be at the right place on the internet at the right time on the day of Leo's first rookie teaser video came out. That was the day he was branded with Taekwoon's tattoo. His shoulder had begun to sting in the middle of the ten-minute video and when he had gone to inspect it in the mirror he was shocked to find a tattoo which matched the budding star's perfectly.

Jaehwan had found this hilarious when he found out and absolutely refused to let Hakyeon live it down. He was the one who had told Hongbin and Sanghyuk (mutual friends who also worked at Ken's Koffee). Hongbin was a bit kinder in his teasing, but still gave Hakyeon a shit-eating grin whenever Jaehwan started up his teasing again. Sanghyuk, however, enjoyed seeing his friends suffer, so he would poke fun whenever one of Leo's songs came on the radio in the cafe and often riled Hongbin up enough to draw a few jokes from the dimpled man. Hakyeon tried to keep his head up during all of this, but who could honestly carry on when everyone they worked with ganged up on them? 

"Hey, Chahak," Sanghyuk called from his seat in the corner of the cafe, "come over here and take a look at this!"

They were supposed to be setting up for the day but as per usual, the younger decided to leave all of the grunt work to Hakyeon.

"It's Hakyeon. You're so informal, Hyukkie," Hakyeon chided as he went to his friend's side. “What is it you want anyway?” He paused after a moment and yanked the phone from the younger’s hand (ignoring the indignant grunt from the other as he did so).

There was a draw. A draw to win a free ticket. A free ticket to see Leo. In concert. A free ticket to see Leo in concert. Leo! In concert! And…(oh God there was an and!)…a meet-and-greet add on. Hakyeon immediately read all of the rules and regulations and sent in his information on Hyuk’s phone, leaving the other to do a bit of work for once. God. Oh God what if he won? What if he got to see Leo in concert? Jung Taekwoon. God, he could be in the same room as Jung Taekwoon. Breathing the same air as Jung Taekwoon. (Alright that last one was a little much, even for Hakyeon.)

“So, you going to see your boyfriend or what?” Hyuk drawled as he lazily wiped down the front counter.

Hakyeon was so excited he didn’t even care enough to respond to Hyuk’s jibe.

For the next two weeks Hakyeon checked his email obsessively. He constantly had the tab open on his laptop and phone, refreshing it ever thirty minutes or so. He checked his phone at work at every opportunity, even (admittedly) when he probably shouldn’t be. He wasn’t stealthy in his checks and Hyuk knew exactly why he was so fixated, so of course, all of the employees at Ken’s Koffee knew why he was always on his phone. 

It was just as annoying as he had thought it would be.

“He’s like a love-sick teenage girl,” Hyuk called from across the café, drawing attention from a few customers (much to Hakyeon’s chagrin.) “You’re so cute Chahak!”

“Hakyeon,” he corrected as he opened up the email app. He flicked through his spam folder first just in case then went to the primary tab and...

Wait. That address. That was…Hakyeon’s heart stopped beating. Was this really happening? Oh no, what if he didn’t get it? What if it was an email expressing their condolences? Suddenly he didn’t feel so well. He was going to throw up and die. In that order. Panicked, he shoved his phone into Hongbin’s hand (he was the least problematic when it came to Hakyeon’s fixation.)

Hongbin tutted as he watched the elder melt onto the counter, waiting for him to read the email. “Your face has been glued to your screen for weeks but now that the email’s here you’re too scared to open it?” Despite his words, Hongbin stroked Hakyeon’s hair comfortingly as he opened and read the email. “Holy shit…Hakyeon. You won! You won!”

What? No. He must have heard Hongbin incorrectly. There was no way he had one. Hundreds of people must have entered that draw. Thousands, even. What were the odds his name would be the one picked? 

Still…

He slowly straightened up and calmly took his phone back. His eyes skimmed the email slowly, preparing himself for disappointment. (What a cruel trick for Hongbin to play…Too cruel. Hongbin would never cross that line. None of his friends would.) And there it was. In bold print.

CONGRATULATIONS! 

Hongbin threw his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders, half hugging him, half draping himself on the elder. “Isn’t this great, Hakyeon? You get to see Leo! You’re finally going to a concert! Not only that but you’re going to get to meet him! You must be screaming inside!”

A fair assessment. Hakyeon was, in fact, screaming internally. And after doing a quick, responsible sweep of the café and ensuring they were the only ones inside, Hakyeon let that scream out.

~*~

"Oh my God, Hakyeon, shut up!" Jaehwan groaned as he wiped down the table. "We get it, you're seeing Leo in person and you're excited! But, please, dude, you've exhausted this topic, man. I need a break."

Hakyeon immediately shut up, not wanting to bother his friend anymore. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly as he cleaned off the counter. "Didn't mean to bother you." He paused again as he brushed some crumbs onto the floor -- he'd sweep them up later. "I just can't believe it." He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from gushing about it even more. 

Jaehwan shrugged it off and tucked a chair in (he forgot to pick it up a little so a cringe-worthy screeching noise filled the building.) “Don’t worry about it, man. You know me, I’m a pretty easy-going guy, but it’s just a bit much. It’s been a week, I get you’re excited and I’m happy for you, I really am, just like…maybe keep some of it for your SNS, OK?” He moved on to the next table to wipe it down. “Anyway, I have a headache today thanks to that goddamn kid. Thing wouldn’t stop screaming. You’d think its parents were setting it on fire or something.”

Hakyeon nodded in understanding before opening up the till and beginning to count. “Mmm. I dunno, I don’t really blame the kid. He had to be about two. It’s more the parent’s fault for not shutting him up.”

Jaehwan grunted but said nothing more on the subject.

~*~

All too suddenly, the day of the concert was upon him. He was going to meet Leo. He had taken the day off of work to get himself ready emotionally and mentally. The concert wasn’t until about eight and the venue wasn’t too far from Hakyeon’s place but he wanted to make sure he looked absolutely perfect (plus he wanted to line up at about five to make sure he got to his seat and had enough time to drink the venue and his situation in.) 

Hakyeon spent most of the day listening to Leo’s discography on repeat and trying to pick what to wear. He almost felt like a teenage girl getting ready for some big date. (But this wasn’t a date, as he had to remind himself a few times.) He stood in front of his full length mirror, holding different outfits up to his body and trying to decide if it made him look good enough. Should he wear one of his Leo or Starlight shirts? Would that make him look too desperate or crazed? 

Once he’d finally chosen an outfit appropriate for the concert (a pair of dark jeans that he knew made his ass look fantastic, and a black shirt with a scoop neckline that he had bought specifically because he’d seen Leo wear a similar top at the airport two years prior) he began to stress over the gift he’d prepared. Since Leo’s trainee days Hakyeon had started writing letters to the idol encouraging him and gushing over how well he was doing. When a comeback came around he wrote a letter, when something dramatic happened in the star’s life, he wrote a letter, etcetera, etcetera. He had been too scared to try to mail the letters to Leo so Hakyeon took the shoebox stuffed with letters (and a bunch of origami stars for good measure), wrapped it and put a home-made bow on top.

All he wanted was to make Leo smile, even just a little. If he could accomplish that then he would consider the meeting a success. After that the hours just melted away and suddenly Hakyeon was sitting in his seat at the concert hall, light stick clutched in his fist, excitement tangible in the air around him. He was only five rows from the front and in dead center, the odds of Leo seeing him were astronomical. Then they would meet after the concert, Leo would fall in love, they would move in together and…

“Oh my God he’s so hot! Is he a fan of Leo’s?”

“He looks like an idol! Is he a rookie at Jellyfish?”

“Do you think he’d notice if I took a picture of him?”

Hakyeon turned his head to the left, coming face-to-face with four rather excitable looking teenagers. He smiled awkwardly at them and gave them a half-wave before turning his head back to the front, tightening his hold on his banner and light-stick. 

The girls didn’t let up on their musings the closer they got to the concert. Instead, more girls joined them and gushed over how handsome he was. It was a little flattering – a little – but eventually (quickly) it became a bit too much. He didn’t say anything though because that would be far more trouble than it was worth. Besides, he was too busy trying to think of what songs Leo would sing. He hoped the younger sang his favourites (Love Me Do, Six Feet Under and Someday) but he wasn’t too sure he’d hear them all; Someday wasn’t exactly popular.

In the midst of his musings, the lights went dim. Instantly Hakyeon turned on his stick and started waving it and cheering. God this was really happening. Holy shit. He was about to see Jung Taekwoon live in concert!

Oh God. That was his shadow. That was Jung Taekwoon’s shadow. Hakyeon readjusted himself in his seat to get a better look and bit his lower lip as he realized tears were pouring hot and hard down his cheeks. That was Jung Taekwoon’s shadow! And then the lights came up. 

And there he was. 

God that all black suit looked so damn good on him. 

Hakyeon didn’t think he’d ever screamed as long or as loud as he did at that moment. When Leo and his backup dancers started up on the Fantasy choreo, the whole crowd went wild. Hakyeon liked to believe his fan-chants were the loudest but he couldn’t be sure and he didn’t much care. Nothing could take away from this moment. Nothing, absolutely nothing could take his eyes away from Leo.

He performed all of Hakyeon’s favourites and then some. Fantasy, Chained Up, Hot Enough, Depend On Me, Six Feet Under, G.R.8.U., Love Me Do, Only You, Someday, Thank You For My Love, a heart-wrenching cover of Eyes, Nose Lips and a very relaxed Love Equation to wrap it all up. There had been a question-and-answer section around the middle of the show (questions had been written on sticky notes by the fans and put on a giant cork board for Leo to choose from.)

No matter how much time passed, Hakyeon still couldn’t believe he was really sitting there, watching Leo perform. Live. On stage. Hearing his voice in person, watching his mannerisms take place in front of his very eyes, it was all so surreal. (He nearly had a heart-attack when Leo did his infamous lower-lip-lick-followed-by-hair-flick move.) When he hit those high notes Hakyeon felt like he was having a religious experience and Leo’s dancing was so crisp, so clean, so extra in person that Hakyeon nearly had a stroke.

When the music came on for Love Equation, everyone jumped out of their seats and waved their banners in the air (“WE LOVE YOU LEO! 3 YEARS AND FOREVER!”), screaming for him. Instead of dancing, Leo strut along the stage acting cute or aloof, interacting with fans, singing sweetly and playing with his backup dancers. After a long concert of Leo delivering and delivering (his singing being some of the best Hakyeon had ever heard, his dancing being so on point Hakyeon felt a bit of jealousy and his responses to the questions, his personality, everything just being so damn perfect) that it was a real treat to watch him be casual and enjoy himself. This was probably one of Hakyeon’s favourite parts of the concert.

And then it was over. It was all over. Leo bowed one last time and went off stage to prepare for the meet-and-greet portion. Hakyeon also had to get ready. He picked up his shoebox from under his seat and checked the mirror on his phone so he could fix his hair and outfit appropriately. After a few minutes of stressing over his appearance, the staff brought out a table and chair and suddenly Leo was there. Instantly the twenty-five people with meet-and-greet tickets scrambled to get in line; everyone wanted to be the first person Leo saw. Hakyeon didn’t mind too much where he was in line (just meeting the star would be enough) and somehow he ended up somewhere around the middle of the group.

All that was left to do was wait.

~*~

Hakyeon was literally going to die. If his heart didn't punch its way out of his chest, then surely the lump in his throat would expand and suffocate him. Maybe his head would just explode when he finally saw the idol in real life. Oh God, what if he threw up? What if he forgot how to speak? What if Leo thought he was stupid? Maybe it would be best if he just left. Maybe he was meant to just love the other from afar. Hakyeon moved to leave the line but found that he was completely stuck. Of all times for his body to betray him, it had to be when he was having a mini-panic attack. The girl in front of him was bowing. Oh no, she was turning. She was leaving! It was Hakyeon's turn!

Shit!

Hakyeon slowly approached the table, his banner, box and light stick clutched in his white-knuckled hands. He took a shaky step towards the idol (who was on his phone, firing off a quick text) and waited patiently for the younger to be finished. This was good, a little break to slowly soak in what he was doing and allow him to find his words. God, Leo was exactly how Hakyeon had imagined. His skin looked so smooth, almost as if it was photoshopped. Everything about him was just so perfect, so put into place and tidy. Hakyeon had the overwhelming urge to touch his hair (it just looked so silky), but somehow he held himself back.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as he handed his phone to his manager. Leo's voice was even softer in person than in the videos online. Even then, hearing him speak into a microphone and hearing him speak not two feet in front of you were completely different experiences. 

"No, no, it's fine, please don't worry about it." Hakyeon swallowed thickly as he watched Leo very carefully. He had to document every movement, every blink to memory. Hakyeon nearly screamed as the younger slowly looked up at him, drinking him in. Hakyeon shakily handed over his banner and bowed his head respectfully. "Please continue to work hard."

Shit, how typical could he be? Leo probably thought he was just another stupid little fan. Just another starstruck kid who tripped over their tongue whenever faced with someone with any fame whatsoever. But when Hakyeon looked up again and there Leo was with the biggest grin the had ever seen in his life. (Fangirls behind him screamed and snapped pictures of the two of them, which was completely horrifying for Hakyeon). 

"I didn't know I had male fans." Leo signed the banner (taking his time to do so). "What's your name?"

Holy shit!

"Ch-Cha Hakyeon. Cha Hakyeon. I know you hear this all the time but I'm your biggest fan. I've been supporting you since your trainee days but I haven't had the money to come to your previous events." Word-vomit. Great. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come to a concert or fan-event sooner."

Leo nodded a few times before handing the banner back with another quick smile. "At least you're here now, Hakyeon." The idol paused momentarily and reached out to briefly touch the back of Hakyeon's hand. (Yep, he was going to explode). "Your skin is a nice colour." 

(How in the world could those girls scream that loud?) Hakyeon bowed his head again rather quickly before pulling out his phone and toying with it somewhat. He was biting down on his lower lip so hard he thought he might break the skin, but he had to hide the smile. "Thank you...Would...would you be alright if I took a selca with you?" He eyed the other's manager warily and felt pressed to add: "I won't post it online if you don't want!"

"Let me ask my manager." Leo tapped the dimpled male's forearm and tugged him down to speak with him. Heejung readjusted his glasses and replied to Leo quickly before pulling the idol's phone from his pocket. "Would you be alright with taking a picture for my SNS? It will look good if I have a picture with a male fan." 

Was this really happening? Was Jung Taekwoon asking to take a picture with him? "Yeah, yeah sure, sounds good."

Leo rounded the table to stood beside Hakyeon before taking the phone from Heejung's hand. He lifted the phone above their heads and fixed his bangs before turning his attention to Hakyeon. The other, meanwhile was trying to figure out what pose to do. (A peace sign seemed like far too much, and it wasn't like Hakyeon was very good at selcas at the best of times let alone when his heart was threatening to jump right out of his chest and beat him to death.) On the count of three, they snapped the picture though Hakyeon hadn't really done anything with himself other than his signature, awkward, close-mouthed smile.

They took a look at the picture quickly and Hakyeon felt his cheeks go completely scarlet. They looked so perfect together; even their skin tones complimented one another. Then again, that was just Hakyeon's fanboy musings, Leo probably just saw it as another picture with some fan. 

"Leo, we need to move on." Heejung interjected with a soft touch on the idol's shoulder. 

Hakyeon couldn't help but feel a small jolt of disappointment. Of course, like every other fan, he wished to be able to spend hours (if not days, or dare he say the rest of his life) with the singer. Hakyeon bowed respectfully to the idol and offered him a somewhat shaky smile.

Leo handed the phone back to his manager and tilted his head, the shadow of a smile stuck in the corners of his lips. "Thank you for coming today, Hakyeon. What’s that you have in your hands?" Oh man, oh man, oh man Leo was just too cute. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you again for all your hard work," Hakyeon bowed before taking his banner back in his hands and heading back home. Wait, what? Hakyeon whipped around instantly and placed the box on the table, his cheeks the darkest they’d ever been. “This is for you! I’m sorry I almost forgot!”

Leo chuckled and shook his head as he opened it. Oh no. No, no, no, why was he opening it now? He took the first letter out of the box (the letter Hakyeon had written after watching his first rookie video) and skimmed it with a small smile. About mid-way through the page he winced slightly and rubbed at his right collarbone before turning his attention back to Hakyeon.

“Thank you for this. I’ll read them well. Have a safe trip home.” 

Hakyeon didn't even remember the walk home. He could feel his legs moving, but he felt as if he were floating. Leo's voice rang out in his head, making him feel jittery with elation. The tips of his fingers and nose felt like they were constantly being pricked with needles. He was shaking. He was going to pass right out. 

He met Leo. Hakyeon met Jung Taekwoon. He finally, finally met the idol he'd been crushing on for years. Seeing Leo in the flesh was the most life-altering experience he'd ever had in his whole life. Would he throw up? It was possible. But he would be happy while doing it, that was for sure. Post-concert depression didn't seem to affect him, no, it was nothing but a near manic post-concert high. Whenever he looked at a picture or video of Leo again in his life, he could know in his heart that he met Leo! He'd seen that face in real life! He'd seen that smile!

Oh God, Leo had smiled at him. Jung Taekwoon smiled at him and touched his hand. Holy mother of God. Hakyeon felt a goofy grin spread across his features. Jung Taekwoon smiled because of him. The largest smile Hakyeon had ever seen the other do! Oh lord, lord, lord Hakyeon felt like a giddy teenage girl. 

He was so obsessed and stuck in his own thoughts that he barely noticed what he was doing. It wasn't until the mug of cocoa was scalding his hands that he even fully realized he was home. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was already in his pjs. At first he was somewhat worried because at first he couldn't recall getting undressed but when he really forced himself to think about it, he could picture the walk home and flicking the kettle on. Hakyeon shrugged it off --because honestly, it didn't really matter -- and shuffled off to his room. 

It was about one in the morning and he had a two till ten shift the next day so he grabbed his laptop from his desk and plopped down onto his bed. He took a sip from his sweet drink and licked his lips as he opened up his laptop. Hakyeon checked his social media and emails, occasional gulping down the chocolatey drink. He decided to check Twitter last, look through the different pictures and videos people posted from the concert and save them to his hard drive to relive the memories of this, the best night of his life.

On a whim, he checked Leo's Twitter page and choked on his drink, some of it nearly coming out of his nose.

Met my number one fan! Thank you Hakyeon for your support!

Hakyeon nearly threw his laptop across the room and screeched. Not only did Leo post the photo, but he remembered Hakyeon's name and said he was the number one fan! Leo knew who he was! Leo remembered him! Hakyeon was going to have a heart attack.

He immediately retweeted the picture with his own caption (Got to meet my idol today! I nearly passed out ㅋㅋㅋ. Thank you @Real_Leo for the amazing concert!^^) before checking the notifications. So many girls from all around the world were retweeting with either hate (He's not the number one fan!) or support (OMG I ship it! Kyaaa Hakyeon-oppa is so sexy!!). Hakyeon blushed dark as he fully realized what Leo posting that photo truly meant. Hakyeon was now opened up to all of the Starlights all around the world. Hakyeon immediately went back to his profile (which he realized was gaining followers by the minute) and changed his profile picture to the one with Leo before scrolling through his page and deleting a few of the more embarrassing tweets. 

Hakyeon nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started to vibrate against his thigh. He pulled it out and warily checked the ID. (Did a sasaeng find his number already? He had heard rumours of how fast they worked, but this was unbelievable!)

"Jaehwan, thank God." He answered, placing a hand on his heart. "I thought you were some crazy Starlight."

The younger chuckled on the other end of the line. "Oh yeah, the tweet is everywhere. D'you know it's the biggest search in Korea right now? You're gunna be famous, Hakyeon. Advertise the cafe on your Twitter, will ya?"

Hakyeon felt like he was drowning. Top search? Famous? He'd just wanted to take a selfie with Leo, he wasn't sure if he wanted all this attention. "J-Jaehwan, I dunno how I feel about this. I didn't think this through. I-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jaehwan eased, sensing the elder's panic, "Hakyeon, chill out, OK? You couldn't have known that this would happen. Don't even worry about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, just DM him and ask him to take it down. But deleting the tweet doesn't make the picture go away; how many fangirls are probably using that picture as their phone backgrounds? This is your bed, man, you just got to accept it and lie in it."

"No...No, yeah you're right, Jaehwan. Thanks. I knew all that but I guess I just needed to hear it, right?" His voice was a little shaky with the force of his laughter. He was still somewhat terrified of what could possibly happen to him. These fans were hardcore and God, he didn't even want to think about the sasaengs. What if they doxxed him? His heart was racing in his chest, screaming at him to just leave the internet forever and become a hermit.

"Goodnight Hakyeon and good luck with your boyfriend issues." Jaehwan teased before hanging up.

A week had passed since the concert and Hakyeon's twitter was still gaining popularity. As suggested, Hakyeon advertised the cafe on his twitter (by taking a selfie with Hongbin and Jaehwan) and the caption: Love working at Ken's Koffee!^^ As expected, business began to boom. Fangirls came in hoards, snapping pictures of the waiters, trying to find Leo's "number one fan". Hakyeon believed that the girls came to see him but stayed (and continued to come back) for Hongbin and his dimples. Each of the employees, however, thought that the girls stayed for them, so of course Hakyeon kept that thought to himself.

Hakyeon, unlike his coworkers, couldn't really enjoy the sudden success of their business. He mostly preoccupied himself with checking news on Leo and unfortunately not really finding anything. The idol was getting ready to go to Japan for his next concert, but for the most part things were quiet. It got to the point where Hakyeon gave up hope on finding anything new; eventually he stopped checking his phone altogether. 

Of course, the day Hakyeon decided to stop checking news sites, something major happened.

"Hakyeon!" Hongbin called, urgency in his voice. Hakyeon was pouring a fresh cup of black coffee for some fourteen-year-old with stars in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. He looked up to see his friend, phone in his hand, eyes bugging out of his head.

"Don't let Jaehwan catch you with your phone out," Hakyeon chastised before handing the cup to the teen. He was so preoccupied with the five-dollar tip the girl handed him that he didn't notice Hongbin storm across the room at full speed. Hongbin hopped over the counter and grabbed onto the scruff of Hakyeon's shirt (girls were squealing and snapping pictures, of course, completely enamored by the open display of 'male-love') before tugging him into the break room.

"Hongbin! What the hell was that for?" Hakyeon asked, not sure if he was more incredulous or frustrated with having been pulled away so roughly. He flattened out his shirt before the other shoved his phone into his hands. Hakyeon grunted and pursed his lips before looking down at the phone.

It was a picture of Leo in an airport, probably heading to his Japan concert. Of course the star looked incredible; Gucci sunglasses, leather jacket, low-cut, ebony v-neck, tattoo...Wait, what? Hakyeon zoomed in on the picture immediately and felt his heart stop in his chest. Right there, for all to see, was a tattoo along his right collarbone. It was a series of four triangles. 

Pointing up, pointing down, pointing up, pointing down.

Black, blank, black, blank.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention i did this in two hours while drunk? cuz it shows lol. did i edit it? no.


End file.
